


Support

by Merfilly



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Terry asks Barbara to support Bruce.





	Support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/gifts).



"Commish?"

Barbara glared at the bat-shaped menace in the shadow of her office as she spilled a little coffee on the floor. "Now I know how dad felt all those times," she groused.

Batman came out of the shadows. "Sorry, but the cleaner came through. Missed that corner, just to let you know," he quipped. "But… not here for business. Just wanted you to know the old man is acting worse than usual on the grumpy meter."

Barbara nodded, closing her eyes. "It's an anniversary of the bad kind."

"Can you help him?"

She sighed sadly. "I can try to."

+++

"You don't have to do this alone," Barbara said softly, a small part of her satisfied to catch a hint of tension rising in the back to her. "I'd be here on this day too."

"And were. At noon, during your lunch."

"You're terrible, Bruce, about stalking us," she answered that, joining him in front of the memorial marker. "He would have liked the kid," Barbara added.

"I know."

They stood quietly, side by side, sharing the moment, memories crowding in. When Bruce finally turned, Barbara walked with him toward the cars.

"Alfred never approved."

"But he always supported us."


End file.
